Immortal's Game
by Findel
Summary: SlayersVampire Hunter D crossover fic. Zelgadis the Dampeal hunter is after the only vampire that ever escaped him Lina Inverse.
1. Default Chapter

**Immortal's Game**

**Chapter: 1**

**And the Chase Begins**

* * *

Well since my mind is going at full tilt I've come up with another fic idea. This time it's a crossover fic between the Slayers and Vampire Hunter D. I know there are a lot of vamp fics out there but none have captured the true style of D. Well here we go.

* * *

She frowned and furrowed her brow as she looked down into the village. She had been here for about twenty-five years and now he shows. She could feel him. He wasn't in town yet but he was coming; that she was sure. "Doesn't he ever give up," she asked as she ran a hand through her bright red hair.

She continued to watch the town as his aura became stronger. She turned form the window and walked down the hall. 'I can't face him here. I need to get an advantage on him; I barely escaped him the last time,' she thought as she entered a room. She slowly stripped off her clothes to reveal a large scar over her left breast. She smiled bitterly while saying, "Your blade wants to partake of my flesh again; doesn't it," and tracing the scar with her index finger.

She slowly dressed into her traveling clothes as she remembered the many encounters she had had with the hunter. She had to stop for a moment when her heart let off a few beats. She finished dressing after her heart silenced once again. She guessed that it was the excitement that made her heart beat. Every time he came for her she couldn't help but get excited at the coming experience. He was the only thing that could challenge her, the only thing that had the power to fight her in this world. It relieved her of the boredom of eternal life when he came to chase her down. "So it begins again doesn't it, Dampeal," she asked as she finished changing and left her castle as the chase began again.

* * *

He rode into town as the sun rose ahead of him. He knew she was somewhere near here. All the clues he could find lead him to this village for his elusive quarry. The wind kicked up to make his long, black cape flutter to his left, revealing the long curved sword at his side. He pulled his wide brimmed, black hat lower as he entered the town. 'If they guess what I am then they'll go into a panic,' he thought as some villagers watched him ride by. If he didn't catch their eyes his mount surly did. It was a black horse with red glowing eyes. It's body was an amalgamation of flesh and robotics as it strode at a steady pace through the old streets of the village. "This is typical," he said to the horse as they continued.

He didn't know if she consciously or not but every time he set out to find her it was always the same. Not that it was a village, there weren't many cites around in the world anymore. But, she always chose a village that cornered the market on some luxury. This same village was some how able to produce fine wines even if most of the land around it was pure desert. He panted slightly as the heat beat down on him. As he regained his composure a voice came from nowhere and said, "I told you we should've taken it slower but no with have to catch her," the voice continued mockingly.

He closed his left hand tighter on the reins while saying lowly, "Quiet you," as he stopped in the middle of the town.

A few men approached him, their leader trembling slightly, and asked, "What...What do you want here?"

He shifted his glance towards the man and replied dully, "I only seek the countess Lina Inverse," as his ice blue eyes focused on them.

"Well you won't find her here," answered a younger man, "She took off in her carriage in the middle of the night last night. So there's no need for one of your type to be here."

The cold blue eyes shifted to the young man and froze him in his tracks. If there is one thing he had learned it was most humans like these were spineless and wouldn't dare anything if he even looked at them. He sighed while thinking, 'It seems you're a step ahead of me...don't worry I'll catch you this time.' He then moved the reins once and his horse rose on is back feet while giving off a call. As soon as it's front hooves hit the ground it took off like black lighting trying to make up for the lost time. "You won't get away from me this time Inverse," he said as he rode towards the horizon.

* * *

Lina rode inside her coffin in the moving black carriage. She couldn't sleep, she was way too excited about the game to sleep. She had plans for her next meeting with the Dampeal hunter and she couldn't wait for the challenge. She began to think back to the first time she fought him, "I was a foolish woman back then...I thought no hunter could've been that powerful."

She laughed slightly as she continued to remember the mistakes she made against him, "To think I actually tried to seduce him...I thought he was just another human. Boy, was I proven wrong," Lina commented as she traced where her scar was.

She started to twist her hair around her finger as she thought, 'If I could seduce him I would be the most powerful vampire in the world...I would have a strong servant that doesn't need to worry about the sunlight.' Lina chuckled again as she answered herself on that idea, "Yeah, right. That damned Dampeal has a will of steel and the self control of a whole monastery. I'm sure he has a weakness but I don't know what...," Lina continued to think.

"Still can't think of a way to beat him Lina-chan," came an overly cheerful voice from nowhere.

"Yes, Xellos...If you have any suggestions make them known," Lina answered with a slightly annoyed tone while thinking, 'Why do I keep him around?'

"Well I have heard that he still has some vampire tendencies," Xellos explained, "Even though he doesn't like the ideas of drinking blood and all he doesn't have full control over all of what he is...if we can draw that out of him then we can win."

Lina smiled at this bit of knowledge, "Now I know why I keep you around...Xellos remind me to pin up my hair the next time we meet," Lina replied with a devil may care smile on her face.

"I'm here to serve Lina-chan. Let me know if there is anything else you need," Xellos replied and went silent again.

'I will beat you Zelgadis...one way or another,' Lina thought as she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Zelgadis, the Dampeal hunter, continued to ride hard on into the night. He didn't need to sleep but a few hours every couple of days and he didn't want to let her get to far ahead. "Why do you hunt after her so," asked the voice that didn't belong to anyone.

"Because she is the last of the more powerful vampires...if I can kill her then I will be one step closer to my goal," Zelgadis replied as he looked at his left hand.

"There's got to be more to it then that," the voice commented, "I mean I've never seen you go after someone like this unless it's a paying job."

Zel tightened his hand around the rein again as he huffed. "I already told you why but apparently that's not the answer you want."

The voice mumbled something and then went silent. Zel sighed and began to think as the desert shot by, 'It's because she's still alive...I've never missed my mark before and I'm not about to let it get away now.' Yes, Lina was the only vampire that had gotten away from him. He had been hired by a family to get their son back from the countess and he went to work right away. To make a long story short he proved to the countess that he was something to fear but the dumb blonde son was too far gone in her seduction to save. And, thanks to her barbarou servant Xellos, she was able to escape during their fight. "We will finish this one day Inverse...it is up to you when you are ready to stop running," Zel said to himself as he continued into the cold desert night.

* * *

I know it's a tad short but there's more to come so don't worry.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	2. Immortal's Game Chapter 2: Competition A...

**Immortal's Game**

**Chapter: 2**

**Competition Arrives**

* * *

Next chapter up.

* * *

Filia Ul Copt, a hunter by trade, followed the carriage tracks through the desert. She had been hired to chase down the countess Lina Inverse. And, she had also heard the rumors, that this vampire had survived a meeting with the Dampeal hunter. 'She's either extremely powerful or lucky. No one's ever gotten away from him,' she thought as she started her motorcycle and shot off through the desert.

* * *

Zelgadis had been riding hard for three days and was still at least a day behind Lina's carriage. 'Where are you going,' he thought as the sun beat down on him. "Don't strain yourself Zel...Do I need to remind you of a lovely condition you suffer from called heat sickness," came the voice again.

"I'm fine. If you want to be of use then start suggesting where she's going," Zel replied as the horse continued it's break neck speed.

After a few hours Zel came to another small village. He had tracked her to and past this village. But, he could feel his need to stop for a bit. He slowly made his way through town, eyes watching as he passed, until he found an abandoned building. He knew that he couldn't get a room in a town like this. They wouldn't allow it even if he gave them the moon. 'That and it would be a waste of money for just a few hours,' Zel thought as he brought the horse into the small alley. He dismounted and tied the horse to a wooden pole. He then entered the abandoned building, found a place next to a wall, and sat down. He placed his sword on his lap and closed his eyes for his needed sleep.

* * *

Filia arrived in a small town by late afternoon. She parked her bike and walked into a tavern just down the street. She walked up to the bard and said, "Barkeep, bring me a beer."

Filia sat and waited for the man to fetch her drink. While she waited she over heard conversations of the townspeople. "Did you hear? That Dampeal hunter is in town," said one man.

"Yeah, I saw him come in earlier today. What is he doing here," continued another man.

Filia took note of the conversation but was drawn to another off to the side. A few young women were commenting on the same subject but with a different view. "Did you see that man on the black horse? I couldn't help but stare as he went by," commented one lady.

"I know, he was so attractive you could tell he was different. I wouldn't care what he is if he would take me away I'd be happy," giggled another lady.

Filia just shook her head as she accepted the mug of beer. 'Foolish girls. He doesn't love anything, not even the hunt. All he brings is sadness,' she thought as she finished the mug. She left the money for the drink and started walking down the street. "Let's go see what I'm up against."

It was true, even she had heard all types of stories about the Dampeal, she had never seen him. She walked until she heard a snort and saw his horse in the alleyway next to an abandoned building. She walked up, opened the door, and walked in to see that man sitting on the floor draped in black. 'So this is him,' Filia thought as she scan over the figure on the floor. Even sitting down you could tell he was a tall individual. His lithe body was covered from head to toe in black. His body suit was tight against his body and would probably show muscle movement if he where up and about. His wide shoulder pads where jewel encrusted with rubies. From the pads fell the long black cape that was wrapped around most of his body. The final touch was the wide brimmed black hat that obscured his face from view. After a moment of taking in the sight she stepped closer just to have him react and she was soon staring at the tip of the long sword. She back up slightly and met this cold gaze as he stood. His ice cold, sapphire blue eyes glared at her with mistrust as he took her appearance in for a moment before asking, "What do you want," in that unemotional tenor he was famous for using.

Filia just held up her hands and said, "I just heard my competition was in town so I thought I'd have a look."

Zelgadis looked the female hunter over without moving. She was a decent sized woman for a human with long blonde hair. Her blue eyes held a more emotional, yet hard, expression in them. Her skin was very tanned as an effect of traveling in the desert and wastelands for an extended period of time. Her outfit was something a bit odd to him. She was dressed in flowing white robes and seemed to look like a wandering priestess. 'Well flowing white cloth is one of the best ideas for desert travel,' he thought before replacing his sword back into it's scabbard. He then looked at her and asked, "So who hired you to go after Inverse?"

"That's information that you don't need to know," Filia said defensively now that the sword was away.

"Fair enough," he commented as he walked out a side door.

"Hey, where are you going," Filia interjected while following him.

"I've rested and now that I know I have competition I must be off," he replied as he saddled his horse, "Inverse is mine," and took off down the street.

Filia watched him ride off while thinking, 'He looks serious...I have my work cut out for me.' She got her bike and headed after him while saying, "We'll see who gets to Inverse first."

* * *

The lid moved off the coffin as Lina awoke and sat up. She looked outside the carriage to see the desert flying by as Gourry kept the horses moving at full clip. She smiled as she went over her plans for the Dampeal. She moved to the front of the carriage where a small dresser sat. She opened a drawer and took out a comb which she slowly ran through her hair. After getting all the knots out she set the object back down on the wooden dresser. She then began to braid her hair back into a ponytail and securing it with a blue ribbon. She smiled as she heard, "My, Lina-chan, this is a new look," as Xellos phased into the carriage.

She turned and said, "Now countess my name is Matilda," as she wove a spell to change her hair brown, her eyes hazel green, and made her voice to change.

"You are correct my dear," Xellos said in Lina's voice as his body changed to mimic her.

Matilda smiled and asked, "How long to the castle?"

"We should be there very soon my pet. And, hopefully company won't be far behind," Lina replied to the young girl.

Matilda pretended to swoon and said, "I hope so. I've heard he's so beautiful that he would rival a god."

Lina smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that child. It's far past due for him to have some company."

"I can't wait," Matilda said as she uncharacteristically licked her lips.

"You're a bad girl at heart aren't you Matilda," Lina proclaimed with a smile.

"Don't tease me," Matilda said as she averted her eyes and did her best to feign a blush.

"Ah, here we are now," Lina replied as they rode inside the castle.

* * *

Zelgadis rode on as it got dark. He wasn't about to let Inverse get away. Nor, was he about to let anyone beat him to the punch. This was his hunt, his vengeance, and no one would stop him from catching this lone vampire that was able to escape him. "And, what do you plan to do once you find her? I mean without a decent plan she will just end up humiliating you once again and you'll be chasing after her for ages," came the voice again.

"I know what to do when I find her. Now be silent," Zelgadis replied as he tightened his grip on the reins once again.

He continued to ride into the night and then as the sun began to rise he saw it on the horizon. You could've missed it if you weren't careful but there it was. A outline of a castle showed as he quickened his pace towards the building. 'She has to be there...you are mine Inverse.'

"I again vote for cooling off and coming up with a plan before rushing into this Zel," The voice recommended as the horses speed increased.

"Well I didn't ask for a vote now did I," Zel replied as he continued towards the castle. "We'll be there by nightfall and that it."

"Okay, but don't blame me if we walk into a trap...You do remember that she can sense you correct," the voice reminded the hunter.

"I know what she is capable of and I know what I need to prepare for," Zelgadis commented as he stopped the horse in front of the castle and dismounted.

He placed his right hand to rest on the hilt of the sword and thought, 'Now it ends Inverse,' as he walked forward into the open gate of the castle.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	3. Immortal's Game Chapter 3: I Told You it...

**Immortal's Game**

**Chapter: 3**

**I Told You it was a Trap**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this out but I haven't had as much time as I usually do lately.

* * *

Zelgadis entered into the castle and slowly walked towards the main chamber. 'I'm surprised nothing has attacked me yet. Last time Lina sent a group of mutants after me but none now,' Zel thought somewhat surprised as he rounded another corner. He continued to walk down the corridor as a voice came out of nowhere and said, "You're walking into a trap! Your obsession with Inverse is making you act like a rookie!"

"It takes more than a simple trap to check me," Zelgadis replied, "Now quit whining I can listen for what's ahead if you keep it up."

"I'm so going to love saying, 'Told ya so,' when you walk into this," replied the voice before going silent.

Zelgadis sighed and continued down the hall as his nose caught a hold of a scent he knew very well. 'She is still wearing the same fragrance from the first time I fought her,' thought the hunter as he remembered the scent well. He turned another corner to be met with two large double doors. 'She's right behind the door,' Zelgadis thought before saying, "It ends tonight Inverse," as he opened the door.

Zel looked into the darkened room as his sensitive eyes adjusted to the low light. There she was sitting on a throne at the end of the room. She was smiling at him and was waiting on him to make the first move. Zelgadis walked forward while drawing his sword. "I have you now Inverse," Zel said as he shifted into fighting stance.

Lina smiled as she uncrossed her legs and stood up. She walked down the same steps leading to the throne before speaking, "Good job Zelgadis...you are quite determined aren't you?"

Zel narrowed his eyes and moved forward slightly while taunting, "Come on Inverse. Surely you are ready to have another chance to get rid of this thorn in your side."

Lina stepped forward a bit and said seductively, "Why fight Zelgadis? We are the same in our capabilities and powers. Why not join forces...we could rule this dried up little planet."

"No, we are an abomination we shouldn't exist in this world. And, it is only after I finish hunting the rest of our kind that I can finally rest," Zelgadis spoke as he rushed forward; tired of the banter.

As he was about to swing the carpet let out from under him and he began to fall. Out of reflex he willed his cape to stretch out and grab the top of the pit. He planted his feet on the pit wall and began to climb upwards towards his target. Just as he was about to the top Lina leaned over and said, "So close," then her voice and body changed to that of Xellos, "and yet so far," as he tossed the cape down leaving Zelgadis to fall.

* * *

Zelgadis moaned as he rolled over feeling his injuries with frightening clarity. He had landed on his left arm and knew it was broke due to the sharp pain when he tried to move it. He also felt a similar pain in the lower part of his chest. "Must've broken a rib or two as well," Zel commented as he used his right arm to crawl towards a wall.

"God, this sucks," mumbled the voice as the palm of his left hand turned into a face. "Why'd you choose to fall on the left side."

"Because I favor my right when using my sword. I won't be at one hundred percent but at least I'd still be able to fight," answered Zel as he pulled himself up the wall.

"Well I told you it was a trap, but no listening to the parasite is a stupid idea," berated the hand as Zel walked forward a step.

Zel winced as the pain of his bruised and somewhat broken body radiated with every step. "Shut up will you. I'll have this argument with you after I've healed," Zel grunted as he made slowly made his way down the underground hall he'd been dropped into.

Zel inched along the right side of the hallway wincing every once in a while. "You know your vampire capabilities might aid you better if you would feed once every blue moon," came the voice from his hand again.

"I will never. I would risk killing my victim, or even worse turn them into one of my kind," Zelgadis protested as he continued down the hall.

After what felt like an eternity, Zelgadis reached a door. He walked up to it and opened the door by leaning against it. He lost his footing and fell into the room and grunting in pain. Before he could do anything he heard a voice ask, "Are you okay?"

* * *

Matilda had been sitting in the old dungeon room for hours and still hadn't heard or felt anything. 'Damn, either he's absurdly late or Xellos flubbed the act,' thought the girl as she sat and waited. About five minutes later she heard slow, careful footfalls making their way down the hall. "Oh, goodie," Matilda said to rehearse her childlike innocents.

After another five the footsteps where halfway to her door. 'Man, he must've gotten really banged up by that drop than I thought. Oh well, if that's so it will make it easier to handle him,' she continue to think as she was ready to go on with her performance. After a few moments the door cracked and then the dampeal himself fell on the floor with a grunt of pain. Matilda plastered a concerned look on her face and moved next to the fallen man while asking, "Are you okay?"

The man rolled over slowly and looked at her for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

Matilda looked into the dampeal's eyes and had to concentrate so as not to gawk too much. 'I always knew he was beautiful but with him like this I'm having trouble fighting off the urge to bite,' Matilda thought. She then replied, "I'm Matilda...the countess took me from my home as her next meal," while looking downcast.

Zel let out a grunt and said, "Help me to where I can lean on a wall."

Matilda nodded and helped the dampeal over to the wall. She then helped to lower him to lean against the wall. "Is there anything I can do," Matilda asked while kneeling next to him.

Zelgadis looked at the girl to finally notice that the sound of her voice and her actual age where a far difference. Zel had thought she was no more then ten to twelve years old. But, from the look of her body she was more towards sixteen. She was a little underdeveloped but other than that a normal sixteen year old girl. Zel eyes, mostly out of instinct, moved to her bare neck and he could feel his canines start to grow. 'No, I won't,' Zel fought with his instincts to not bite the young girl. "I'll be alright...what about you?"

Matilda smiled and said, "I'm okay...especially since you're here to protect me," as she leaned next to him.

Zelgadis felt her body move against him and his instincts got more fuel for it's part of the battle. He clenched his teeth while keeping his lips clamped to not show the fangs that were growing. He grunted and said lowly, "Matilda..."

Matilda looked up at him and smiled. 'Almost there...just let go Zelgadis and bite me,' Matilda thought as she moved so she sat in his lap. "I'm so scared. That mean lady might come to get me at anytime. Please, let me stay," Matilda begged as she placed her nose in the crook of his neck.

Zelgadis gasped as he began to breathe heavily. He couldn't hold his true nature back for much longer and he knew it. His right arm came up and encircled the girl's body in a clumsy embrace. His eyes began to glow blue as his fangs reached their full length. "Matilda...run," Zel said weakly well trying to control himself.

'Oh no you don't. I've got you so now to finish it,' Matilda thought as she threw her arms around his neck. "But, what if she gets me," Matilda asked while slowly kissing at his neck.

'I can't hold out any longer,' Zel thought as his embrace tightened around the girl's body. He lowered his lips to the crook of Matilda's neck and ran them on her young skin. He breathed in her scent as he kissed her neck slightly; still trying to fight off his true nature. He then opened his mouth to run his fangs along her skin. A small trail of blood came from the wound and with the sight he lost all control, "This might hurt," he said in a voice that was and wasn't his before biting into her neck.

Matilda gasped as she felt the fangs penetrate her flesh for the second time in her life. The first time she had felt it when her sire had bitten her. It had felt like a great pain in her neck, but his bite was different. She felt excited and lustful for more. She had never felt this way ever since she became a vampire. She had never felt this way when she was only concerned about gaining power. Now this feeling was destroying her concentration. Her illusion dropped as her own fangs began to grow and her pupils dilated. She gasped again as Zelgadis jerked at her neck, as if trying to open the wound more and said, almost breathless, "See all that pent up need to feed wasn't good for you."

With the sound of that voice Zelgadis opened his eyes to see that he was latched onto Lina Inverse. Like being brought out of a dream his mind was hit with clarity and he released her. "How dare you," he growled at being deceived.

She tightened her hold on him. He was still hurt and she had the advantage which she wouldn't give up. She kept him against the wall and put her lips near his ear. She then lowly whispered, "Am I that bad Zelgadis? Your father was a vampire. Why do you turn against us?"

Zelgadis moved forward with a surprising burst of energy. He knocked Lina off her balance and onto the floor. He quickly moved and placed his good arm over her neck; thus pinning her to the floor. He glared down at the countess and growled, "I will never be like your kind. And, now I'll finish what I've started," as he began to glow with blue energy.

"Not so fast," Lina said with a evil smile.

Before Zelgadis could deliver the attack Lina turned into a cloud of mist and moved away. She quickly regained her form right behind the hunter and kicked his left arm. Zelgadis grunted as pain shot all throughout is body. He slumped over and breathed in heavily, 'I'm in no condition to fight...she'll probably finish me off now.' But, to his surprise instead of her continuing her onslaught, she lifted his broken body up and embraced him from behind. He felt her breath against his neck as she whispered in his ear, "Don't fight me Zelgadis. Join me and we will be the most powerful force on this planet."

"No," Zel grunted while trying to get free.

Lina held tight to him and nuzzled at his neck before whispering, "If you don't want the planet then I can give you something better."

"I won't," Zel continued to refuse her words.

Lina smiled and said, "You can have me," before biting his ear.

Zelgadis threw his head back as his eyes began to glow again. His vampire side wasn't completely gone. And, the main problem was, he was starting to enjoy her seduction. "No," he shouted finally breaking free and leaning against a wall facing Lina.

Lina frowned and said, "Be that way Greywords...but my offer is still open," as she disappeared.

Zel cradled his left arm and slid down the wall. Once hit the ground he shut his eyes while thinking, 'Just you wait...Lina."

* * *

Outside the castle the sun began to rise. As it came over the hills the gates opened up and a black carriage came racing out. Inside the carriage, in her coffin, Lina pondered over her progress. 'He's a tough one but even he can't last forever. One way or another you will be mine Zelgadis.' She closed her eyes as she began her days sleep and then whispered, "Mine in more ways than one."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


End file.
